


"pop goes the weasel, I love you"

by sparks_fly



Series: [ for you're the start and end of me | park & park ] [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ghost! jihoon, yes i'm sorry jihoon is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparks_fly/pseuds/sparks_fly
Summary: For the first time in two years, Park Jihoon comes back in Park Woojin’s life. Woojin is not sure whether to laugh or  to die.





	"pop goes the weasel, I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic........... for this week HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> i know, it's me again sighs i'm sorry okay. i'm sorry. i'm sorry  
> it's actually very much based on kbs' what's with the ghost? it was funny but i don't do funny jk jk

 

 

☆

 

“Happy Anniversary, my love.”

 

Woojin kneels on the ground, a box on his open palm. A little bit nervous --- a little trembling, but so much in love.

 

Petals of roses are scattered on the ground, lit candles are emphasizing on how much _this_ should be romantic. A table and two chairs in the middle are waiting for them.

 

Woojin kneels waiting, looking at the other man who is without any emotion. Woojin’s smile twitches, eyes faltering and shaking too much for his liking.

 

“I’m sorry.” The other breathes out. A little bit loud. “But let’s break up.”

 

_Wait, what._

 

Woojin stands and looks around, disbelieving. Did he do anything wrong? Is there something that he’s missed that the other wants? Did he not compliment him these days too? Did he not spoil him? Is this just another of his many moods?

 

“But why--- why.” His stuttering is worst than he can imagine.

 

“I just don’t feel the same way anymore.” He answers a little bit boldly and straightforwardly and Woojin kind of wants to cry. “It’s best to stop this nonsense, I guess.” Then he pats him on his shoulder.

 

He even has the audacity to do so. He can’t believe it. The other, after three pats, goes to turn around. But is Woojin going to just let it pass by?

 

Yes, definitely not. For he is tugging him on his hand, even kneeling once more to hug him on his waist.

 

_A man does not kneel._

 

But Woojin would. For him.

 

“I’m sorry if I can’t be enough. I’m sorry that I can’t be perfect. But I’ll try. I’ll be a better boyfriend. I’ll be so much better just don’t --- don’t leave.”

 

Woojin would kneel and beg for him to come back, no matter what they say.

 

But the other is slipping away and Woojin has nothing to hold on but his own self. The other leaves Woojin with a broken heart and bitter taste in his mouth.

 

_What did I do wrong?_

 

 

 

 

☆

 

If there are two things that Park Woojin does not believe in, they would be ghosts and himself.

 

Woojin does not and will never believe in ghosts. He isn’t even afraid of watching horror movies even if Daehwi and Jinyoung tried scaring the hell out of him _(for fun, hyung, you need fun_ , Daehwi reasons _)_ , he doesn't get scared of them too much.

 

And for the past two years, he doesn’t and has forgotten to believe in himself. It’s like when Park Jihoon had walked out of his life two years ago, he took a giant chunk out of his self-confidence. Leaving him to scarred constipated version of Park Woojin.

 

So it does not really dwell much when his feet lead him to a morgue in the same hospital both Jinyoung and Daehwi are interning at. It’s just that Woojin cannot stand still --- he likes doing various things --- gets curious of so many things.

 

His curiosity leads him here: at the very ground floor of the hospital and standing to face a photo of a very familiar someone that has left a deep scar in his heart.

 

What a twist of fate.

 

Because, really, Woojin does not know whether to laugh or die.

 

The innocent smile of Park Jihoon is present. His brunette hair that Woojin had brushed his fingers with --- the eyes that Woojin could have drown himself with --- the lips that Woojin had kissed so many times he could still feel them on his.

 

It’s been what? Two years since he’s last seen him. Two years since he broke his heart. And with a twist of fate, he’s seeing his ex-boyfriend again. By sheer dumb chance.

 

But this time, it’s _different._ Because the reason he is seeing his picture here only means one thing: Park Jihoon is dead.

 

_Dead._

 

_Park Jihoon._

 

_Is._

 

_Dead._

 

The idea --- just the thought of it does not sit well on him. He’s thought of different scenarios in his mind on how to confront the other boy when the right time comes. When he’s a bit more successful. When he’s ready. But this? Like this? _Never._

 

And never --- never has he also imagined Jihoon, in all his pale and ghostly glory, to be standing beside him, blowing on his ear with a giggle.

 

“What the fuck?” He says, to no one obviously, a little bit loudly.

 

Then Woojin sees him. He’s there in his yellow sweater that Woojin oh-so-liked before. His hair in pink, and styled in an apple hair. Eyes blinking too much for his own liking.

 

Woojin has almost a heart attack. Not for the fact that Jihoon is a ghost. But he is still as beautiful even in the afterlife.

 

_Wait a second._

 

_Jihoon is a ghost?_

 

“You must have known me judging by the fact that you’re gaping in my photo like a fish.” Jihoon’s obnoxious voice is sounding _too_ real to be true.

 

He can do either of the two things. One, to retort on Jihoon just because. Or two, to pretend Jihoon’s ghost is not existing. Which is what he’s doing right now, if his rigid body can say.

 

“I know you can see me.” Jihoon says, pouting. “You know what, I don’t even know why I’m here, to be honest. Maybe it’s all luck that you’re here. Maybe you can help me, noh?”

 

_Or maybe not, you fucking stupid Park Jihoon._

 

“Do you know how I died?”

 

_How would I know?_

 

Jihoon shrugs his shoulder. “I don’t even know how I died. And why do you see me of all people?”

 

_Good question._

 

“I think I need to find my true love. I think I’m missing someone here that’s why my soul cannot move on. My only love. I feel like it’s why I’m still here. Can you help me? Please? I really don’t know where to start. But maybe, you can help me.”

 

And then Park Jihoon is giving him his puppy eyes. And who says no to that?

 

Well, Park Woojin does so.

 

 

☆

 

 

He’s learned to tune him out. Wherever Woojin goes, ghost Jihoon goes. Woojin should’ve said “no, you fool suffer if you must!!” just to spite him out but of course, he does not say so.

 

He pretends not to see him. _(Why the fuck do I have a third eye?)_ He pretends that waking up to his face does not bother him. He makes it like he’s living a normal life without a ghost hovering around him.

 

But it’s getting harder, too. It’s getting harder to know the fact that _his_ ex is in fact a ghost who is haunting him because he wants to find his true love.

 

The thought of Woojin not being Jihoon’s true love sucks a lot. It hurts a lot and that’s the fact that he has to deal with. _It’s going to be better,_ Woojin consoles himself. _He’s going to get away._

 

But Jihoon doesn’t.

 

For he stands there with saccharine sweet smile. Who is Woojin to resist?

 

☆

 

“So, we’re only going to find _something_ \--- _anything_ that would indicate about you and this ---” Woojin snorts. “--- this true love of yours and you promise you’re going to disappear from my life again?”

 

Jihoon nods enthusiastically as they stand outside the ghost’s apartment. Woojin feels the incoming headache so much with the way Jihoon is looking at him with puppy-ish eyes. This look™️ was always used against him when they were still together to get what he wanted. It always worked.

 

Even now, _unfortunately._

 

Woojin uses the key that Jihoon gave him before to open the door. _(I didn’t want you to always disturb me, Woojinie._ He had reasoned before.) It’s still the same. It still smells like _Jihoon._ Like a home. That’s what Jihoon was like for him before. _Like a home._

 

Jihoon passes by him excitedly running around the apartment. As if that would help a lot. Woojin sees the boxes inside Jihoon’s apartment. His parents are now packing his stuff to move out, he guesses.

 

“Remember, we have to find anything about my true love!” Jihoon shouts from the room.

 

Why is God punishing him like this, Woojin would never understand.

 

He goes inside the ghost’s room. Jihoon is also there, rummaging other things. But the one that catches Woojin’s eyes is the big box near his bed.

 

He looks at it and rummages. Plushies (that they used to get from claw machines before), a worn notebook and an I.D.

 

Jihoon screeches and runs forward to steal the I.D from him. It is neither Jihoon’s (or Woojin’s) I.D. Another guy with a puppy face, mole near his left eye is evident.

 

_Kang Daniel, huh._

 

This is an exact I.D that both Jinyoung and Daehwi wear. When he looks back at Jihoon, he is practically gleaming. A doctor, huh. Compared to _just_ a dancer like him. Who is he to match?

 

That kind of stings.

 

“Can we go to him?” Jihoon’s eyes are livelier, if anything goes by. The same way it used to light up by the sound of chicken.

 

But Woojin does not want to spend another second with him. “I don’t want to! Go find him yourself.” It’s harsh, Woojin knows. But he cannot help himself.

 

He turns around to walk away but Jihoon is suddenly in front of him. A little angry but more of sad.

 

“You’re so heartless, Woojin. I just want to find Kang Daniel, my true love. Have you never been in love? Don’t you know how to love, Woojin?”

 

_Wow, how fucking unoriginal this sounds like._

 

☆

 

_Woojin sees Jihoon before anyone else does. He sees Jihoon before the bus going to the camp leaves and Woojin wants to still understand why --- why Jihoon broke up with him._

 

_In front of him stands Park Jihoon in his yellow ugly sweater which still makes him look adorable. Woojin wants to coo over him but tries not to do so._

 

_Because they are over. So why is Jihoon here, of all places?_

 

“ _What are you doing here, Jihoon?” He asks which Jihoon ignores. “Yah, Park Jihoon, you have to tell me why you’re here.”_

 

_Nothing but silence._

 

“ _I want to know why you’re here!” Woojin demands, tugging Jihoon by the end of his sleeve. “Are you here to see anyone off?” Woojin looks around. There’s no one around anymore aside from him and Jihoon. Most of the people are inside the bus already to head out to the military camp._

 

“ _Please tell me, Jihoon. Tell me that you’re here for me.” Woojin pleads. But Jihoon does not answer, only looking at something that Woojin can’t decipher. “Why won’t you tell me?”_

 

_Then the bus (which he supposed should be in) passes them by and he sees Jihoon waving his hand at someone inside._

 

“ _I’m here to see my boyfriend off.” Jihoon answers finally._

 

_Someone from inside also waves back._

 

“ _Is that your new boy toy, Park Jihoon? I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him!” Woojin’s fists clench and he runs away._

 

 

 

_He is being punished as soon as enters the military. All the pent up anger and frustrations are coming out of him._

 

_It’s raining but Woojin feels like he’s already dead inside as he lies forward, rolls to the left, rolls to the right, and stands up. He’s been doing this for the past two hours._

 

_He cannot remove how Jihoon waved his hand at someone. He’s really going to kill this man someday._

 

“ _Private Park Woojin. Tardiness to one’s unit deserves a guardhouse lock up.” His captain’s voice echoes in the rain._

 

“ _You were faithfully protecting the country. That someone betrayed you! Can you finish your service well?”_

 

_Thank goodness for the rain for his officer would never see how much tears are flowing out of his eyes. “Sir, yes sir!”_

 

“ _I can’t hear you.”_

 

“ _Sir, yes sir. I can do it! I can succeed in life!”_

 

_Just you wait, Park Jihoon._

 

☆

 

Kang Daniel is a physician.

 

He stands there in all his glory --- shoulders wide as the Pacific Ocean, gorgeous as fuck, Woojin feels like a potato in comparison. He glances at Jihoon bitterly who is beaming at Daniel.

 

“So what brings you here?” His voice is deep as fuck too.

 

_I must be a boredom for you, Jihoon._

 

“Yah! Daniel is asking you.” The ghost tells him. “Come on, ask him about me. Ask me if he still remembers me.” He nods frantically.

 

Woojin sighs. This is the most excited Jihoon has been in his entire life. There’s a certain glow that Jihoon is emitting and Woojin, in fact, is a little bit blinded by this glow. He does not know whether to find all of this a little bit an irony.

 

The fact that he’s meeting Jihoon’s boyfriend. The fact that he is Jihoon’s ex-boyfriend. The fact that Jihoon is a ghost. Woojin’s brain cannot really comprehend too much.

 

“Stop sighing like that!” Jihoon chastises him.

 

Woojin pinches the bridge of his nose. Even as a ghost, Jihoon is _that_ annoying.

 

“Sir?” Dr. Kang calls.

 

“You’re Kang Daniel, am I right?” Woojin asks hesitantly.

 

The ghost rolls his eyes. “Duh.”

 

“Stop sassing me or I’ll never help you.” Woojin mutters under his breath. He sees Jihoon retreats, hands up in the air.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Woojin turns to the doctor with a forced smile. “Do you, perhaps, know a certain Park Jihoon?”

 

_Say no say no say no._

 

Daniel’s face lights up by the name. “Oh, of course! He’s a great friend.”

 

_A friend, really, Kang Daniel?_

 

Jihoon’s face falls.

 

Woojin’s heart clenches by the sight.

 

They hear a knock and there comes a man with dashing face and as gorgeous as Daniel. He is also wearing the same doctor coat.

 

“Uhm--- is this a bad time for a visit?” Oh, even his voice sounds nice.

 

Daniel shakes his head, a little bit excitedly. Like a dog who sees his owner and opens his arms for the other man to hug him.

 

Jihoon’s face falls harder. His lips are trembling by the scene unfolding in front of him. Woojin should feel a little bit happy just by the thought that Daniel probably has moved on because that’s how easily Jihoon had moved on from him. But he can’t. He really can’t wish anything bad upon him.

 

More than that, he feels remorse. Against Kang Daniel.

 

“This is Doctor Ong Seongwu. My fiancé.” Dr. Kang proudly announces.

 

Jihoon deflates more. Woojin feels like he’s punched in the face.

 

 

☆

 

In all Woojin and Jihoon’s relationship years (four years, in fact), Woojin rarely saw Jihoon crying. The only times Jihoon did cry was while watching sad and emotional movies. Aside from that, Woojin had made sure to _never_ hurt or intentionally make Jihoon cry.

 

But he’s crying right now. There’s something raw and beautiful at this sight. Jihoon has (had) always been explicitly beautiful for Woojin. The sight of Jihoon crying over someone stings too much for Woojin’s heart.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jihoon cries in his hands.

 

Woojin is dumbfounded.

 

“I’m really sorry, Woojinie.” He says, squatting on the ground, looking up at him. _Woojinie_ , he says. He missed how that nickname sounded from Jihoon’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

Huh.

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Woojin asks, a little bit angry. “Tell me why you’re apologizing --- what you’re apologizing for.” _Because I want to understand. Make me understand, Park Jihoon!_

 

But Jihoon only shakes his head, looking everything that is lost.

 

“Tell me what you did for you to apologize like this, Park Jihoon. I want to know why.” He angrily yells. More to himself than Jihoon. “Because you know, what? Fuck you! Fuck you, Jihoon. You have caused me enough pain to last a lifetime. When you walked out on me --- that should be the end of this story. So why are you showing your face to me --- asking me --- to find your true love? Are you serious?”

 

Woojin is met with nothingness.

 

“When you walked out on me, you should have brought all the pain with you! And now, how fucking cliché this is! You, Park Jihoon, asking me, Park Woojin to look for your what---- true love? True love who forgot about you the instance you died? Is that your true love?”

 

Still, Jihoon looks like he really does not know anything.

 

Woojin walks away.

 

☆

 

Woojin stands determinedly outside Kang Daniel’s room again. _This is for you, Jihoon,_ because how dare someone --- anyone _even if he was your true love, Park Jihoon_ hurt him? Nobody should have the right to hurt Park Jihoon.

 

Not under Park Woojin’s watch.

 

The door suddenly opens and is greeted by a smile. “Oh, you’re back again?” The doctor smiles, although confusion is evident in his eyes. “Is there anything that I could help?”

 

“Yes.” Woojin says loudly and swings his fist on the doctor’s face. “Because how dare you!!? How dare you hurt Jihoon, you fool?” He swings another fist on him. The doctor is down on the floor. “Jihoon who has only loved you! Don’t you know how lucky you were for him to fall for you!”

 

The guards and nurses are all pinning both Dr. Kang and Woojin down.

 

“I would have traded places --- I would do anything to have traded places with you, bastard.” He confesses.

 

Woojin, for the life of him, freezes.

 

 

They end up in the police station. Dr. Kang nursing his busted lips, and Woojin seething in his seat, and a police officer standing and eyeing the both of them.

 

“You’re Dr. Kang Daniel, right?” The police officer asks, where Dr. Kang nods. The police officer turns to him this time. “And you’re Park Woojin.”

 

Woojin only snorts. If he’s going to jail for something he has done for Jihoon, he thinks it’s still okay. If he can, he’d try to bust not only Daniel’s lips but also face.

 

“Park Woojin?” Dr. Kang reiterates. “You were Park Jihoon’s boyfriend.”

 

He only closes his eyes for an answer. _Well, that was until you swept off Jihoon’s feet from me, fucking bastard._

 

“I’ve been meaning to meet you.” The doctor now is smiling, pleased by the information he’s getting.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m Park Jihoon’s doctor.”

 

“Doctor?” Woojin has just to clarify.

 

☆

 

 

“ _Nice place, Dr. Kang.” Jihoon comments as soon as he sits on the hospital bed with a smile._

 

_Dr. Kang fondly looks at Jihoon whose eyes are sad. But Jihoon doesn’t want this to be that obvious._

 

“ _So you went to his place, huh.” The doctor mutters, Jihoon is now lying on the hospital bed. Dr. Kang brushes Jihoon’s hair on his forehead._

 

_Jihoon nods at him. “I told him to break up with me.”_

 

_Dr. Kang is surprised. His hand stops petting Jihoon’s hair. “You won’t regret it?”_

 

_Jihoon clears his throat and suddenly meets his eyes. “I’ll try not to regret it.” There’s a fake enthusiasm in Jihoon’s voice._

 

_Not even he can believe what he’s trying to make others believe._

 

☆

 

 

Woojin’s fingers hover over the hospital bed and the chair that, according to Dr. Kang, was used by Park Jihoon while remaining in this hospital.

 

How fucking cliché this must have looked like.

 

“He’s had Alzheimer’s Disease.” Dr. Kang informs him. “But he didn’t want to tell you. I’m sorry.”

 

Would Dr. Kang’s sorry bring back Jihoon to life?

 

Would anything bring back Park Jihoon to life?

 

“Do you remember that when you went to the military Jihoon was there?” Dr. Kang questions.

 

He does, actually does. That thought alone leaves Woojin with a bad memory.

 

 

_Woojin sees Jihoon before anyone else does. He sees Jihoon before the bus going to the camp leaves and Woojin wants to still understand why --- why Jihoon broke up with him._

 

_In front of him stands Park Jihoon in his yellow ugly sweater which still makes him look adorable. Woojin wants to coo over him but tries not to do so._

 

_Because they are over. So why is Jihoon here, of all places?_

 

“ _What are you doing here, Jihoon?” He asks which Jihoon ignores. “Yah, Park Jihoon, you have to tell me why you’re here.”_

 

_Nothing but silence._

 

“ _I want to know why you’re here!” Woojin demands, tugging Jihoon by the end of his sleeve. “Are you here to see anyone off?” Woojin looks around. There’s no one around anymore aside from him and Jihoon. Most of the people are inside the bus already to head out to the military camp._

 

“ _Please tell me, Jihoon. Tell me that you’re here for me.” Woojin pleads. But Jihoon does not answer, only looking at something that Woojin can’t decipher. “Why won’t you tell me?”_

 

_Then the bus (which he supposed should be in) passes them by and he sees Jihoon waving his hand at someone inside._

 

“ _I’m here to see my boyfriend off.” Jihoon answers finally._

 

_Someone from inside also waves back._

 

“ _Is that your new boy toy, Park Jihoon? I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him!” Woojin’s fists clench and runs away._

 

_Unbeknownst to him, another girl at their back waves to the man inside the bus._

 

 

 

“He got lost on that day.” There’s a fond smile on Dr. Kang’s face. “I found him in the police station and he kept saying....”

 

 

“ _I need to see my Woojinie off before he goes to the military.” Jihoon says. “I need to wish my Woojinie well before he goes to the military. I need to tell my Woojinie I love him so much.”_

 

_Jihoon stands in front of Dr. Kang. He takes off Dr. Kang’s I.D and put it around his neck._

 

_Jihoon smiles at him._

 

 

Dr. Kang hands him a leather journal. Woojin looks at him with baffled face.

 

“I think this is for you.” He says.

 

Woojin’s hand shakes a little bit taking the journal from him. He opens it and Woojin feels like the world has dropped him from the ground with zero percent survival.

 

Woojin can feel the hollow emptiness from Jihoon’s writing. It’s the chicken writing of Jihoon. He cannot be mistaken.

 

 

 

_Dr. Kang enters the room and sees Jihoon scribbling something in his journal. There’s a pained smile from Dr. Kang’s face as he takes in the way Jihoon is scribbling in his journal._

 

“ _I miss my Woojinie. I miss Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie.” He repeats again and again as he scribbles in the journal._

 

“ _Jihoon?”_

 

“ _I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie. I miss my Woojinie.”_

 

_Jihoon cannot remember anymore._

 

 

“He doesn’t even remember his own name. He just kept saying how he misses Woojinie. That’s what he kept saying.”

 

_Jihoon, what the fuck have you done in my life? I should be hating you. I should be hating you for hurting me._

 

But----

 

_You could have told me. You could have told me and we could have made it through together. Together, Jihoon. Not just you. Not just you alone._

 

He flips the journal more. Jihoon’s chicken handwriting mocks him so bad. The words are all the same.

 

“If his soul came to you and said he missed someone,” Dr. Kang begins. “you know what that means? You know that’s you, right?”

 

Woojin’s hands tremble so hard.

 

_May you always find happiness, Woojin. I’m sorry. I love you. Thank you, Woojin._

 

 

☆

 

 

_Jihoon had met Woojin in a dance camp. Woojin who was the president of their club in Busan, and Jihoon was the vice-president from Masan._

 

_Woojin who had been painfully shy at first but became lax as the days passed by. Woojin who smiled with a cute snaggletooth and Jihoon knew he was so in love. Woojin who had danced his way to Jihoon’s heart without putting so much an effort._

 

_Woojin who never complained even if he was dragging him somewhere, away from prying eyes (aka Daehwi and Jinyoung)._

 

_He stood there in front of Woojin who was scratching the back of his neck in confusion._

 

_And then he took the I.D off Woojin’s neck to put it on his. Woojin definitely looked cute in the photo._

 

“ _It’s mine now.” Jihoon said, shyly, not meeting Woojin’s eyes. He knew he was blushing furiously. “Don’t ask to give it back again, okay, Woojinie?”_

 

_And Woojin smiled and nodded. He lifted Jihoon’s face to meet his eyes._

 

_(Never in Woojin’s entire life had he seen brown beautiful eyes like Jihoon’s. It’s like he’s seeing the whole galaxy in them. It’s like Jihoon’s telling Woojin, he’s the galaxy in his eyes.)_

 

 

 

_In college, thankfully, all of them got in the same university. Woojin, Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung. It had always been the four of them. They stuck with each other through ups and downs._

 

_But it was Jihoon and Woojin --- Woojin and Jihoon. Wherever the other was, the other went. They were attached to each other’s hip bones._

 

_Jihoon had been the variety of colors in Woojin’s black and grey life. Woojin had been the strength to Jihoon to balance the both of them._

 

_It worked that way. Without really asking each other what they really were. It was fine --- it went fine for Jihoon at first until it didn’t._

 

_Not anymore._

 

_Jihoon has struggled with opening the cola bottle and both Daehwi and Jinyoung only giggled at him instead of helping. Woojin, who was not even sparing him a glance, was just studying._

 

“ _Yah, Woojin!” He called out._

 

_Most of the students in the library hissed back at him._

 

“ _Open this for me.” Jihoon ordered._

 

_Daehwi snickered. “Yeah, open the bottle for Princess Jihoon.”_

 

_Jihoon put up a fist on Daehwi who suddenly clutched on Jinyoung like a koala. “Boohoo, as if we’re scared of you, Hoonie. We all know you’re actually a big teddy bear inside.” Jinyoung teased._

 

_Jihoon pouted and looked at Woojin for help. “Woojin! The two are bullying me. Help me.”_

 

_Woojin only glanced at them and took the bottle from Jihoon._

 

“ _This is so easy and you can’t do this?” Woojin asked. “Pop goes the weasel, let’s twist the cap.” He did. “Pop goes the weasel, the bottle is open.” He pulled out the bottle cap._

 

_Jihoon beamed at him, clapping his hands like a seal. “Wow, a magician!” Jihoon wondered if Woojin also magic-ed his way to his heart._

 

_There’s no proper explanation why Jihoon wanted to kiss Woojin right now and right there._

 

“ _I think I need to throw up.” Daehwi added._

 

 

 

_Meet me at our tree. SOS._

 

_Woojin had never ran as fast as he could in his life except today. When he woke up, he didn’t see Jihoon in his bed. The first classes started, he was still not there. Woojin was worried._

 

_No calls, no texts, no notes. Nothing at all._

 

_That was until lunch time came and received a message from Jihoon. He excused himself from Daehwi and Jinyoung who only wiggled their eyebrows at him. He found them weird, no matter how many years he had spent with Daehwi as his best friend. It seemed like Jinyoung rubbed off on him._

 

_So he ran._

 

_In the garden behind their campus, there were many trees planted. And Jihoon was standing there. In his pink sweater. Which coincidentally he, too, was wearing at the moment. (Pink sweaters were brought to you by Jinyoung and Daehwi.)_

 

_There was an itch to hug Jihoon right there and then. He was looking adorable and cute and beautiful there. And Woojin wanted to wrap him with his hands because he was being illegally wonderful with a bouquet of roses in his hands._

 

_Wait a minute._

 

_Bouquet in his hands?_

 

_Woojin gulped._

 

_Jihoon took a step towards him. “Do you ---- do you want to be my magician?”_

 

“ _What.”_

 

“ _I mean---” A scratch at the back of his now dirty blonde hair._

 

_Woojin smirked seeing Jihoon flustered. Still beautiful and raw as far as he could remember him. He opened his arms for him. “Come here.”_

 

_Jihoon shook his head and planted his feet on the ground, looking all dejected._

 

_So Woojin took the steps forward and kissed Jihoon on his forehead first then his right cheek then his left cheek. They were adorned by pink blush on his face. And then lastly, Woojin swooped in to kiss Jihoon properly on his lips._

 

_It was raw --- a little bit sloppy for it was their first time. But that’s what made it a little special. Because it’s crude --- it’s natural._

 

_When they parted, Woojin muttered. “Pop goes the weasel, your eyes are the prettiest. Pop goes the weasel, I love you, Jihoon-ah. Pop goes the weasel, you are the prettiest in my eyes. Pop goes the weasel, I love you, Jihoon-ah.”_

 

_Jihoon practically glowed in Woojin’s arms. “Wow, my magician.”_

 

_And then Jihoon leaned in once more to capture Woojin’s lips._

 

_As soon as their lips were apart, Woojin wondered loudly. “Did you eat chicken, Jihoon?”_

 

_He was only met by a sheepish smile. Of course, Jihoon would eat chicken. Of course, who was he kidding?_

 

_But he also wondered if it was too fast to even think that he was in love with Jihoon. Because it was not even hard to._

 

 

☆

 

Woojin sits there. At the same place Jihoon had asked him to meet before they started dating. He sits there, with the journal in his hand.

 

At the third to the last page of the journal, Jihoon’s bold chicken handwriting can be seen.

 

_By the time I finished this, I hope I get cured and see my Woojinie again._

 

Woojin pinches the bridge of his nose, and utters, “You should’ve finished it, got cured and came back to me.”

 

 

Woojin finishes Jihoon’s journal with his _I miss you so much, Jihoonie. I miss you so much, Jihoonie._

 

He finishes the journal with a deeper hole in his heart and nothing but coldness running in his body.

 

_Where should I find you, Jihoon? I want to say sorry. I want to be with you even for the last time._

 

 

And then Jihoon stands there. Somewhere a little bit far from him. As soon as Woojin lifts his head, he can hear his heart breaking.

 

Jihoon, who he saw was wearing an ugly yellow shirt hours ago, is gone. He looks so lifeless and in muted gray.

 

Woojin brushes his pants, running towards until he meets Jihoon in the middle.

 

“Pop goes the weasel, your eyes are the prettiest.” Woojin says, choking up. “Pop goes the weasel, I love you, Jihoon-ah. Pop goes the weasel, you are the prettiest in my eyes.” Woojin raises his left hand and brushes it on Jihoon’s face. He’s met with cold air. “Pop goes the weasel, I love you, Jihoon-ah.”

 

And the magic happens. Jihoon turns into different colors. His face --- as white as the snow. His lips ---- as red as strawberries. His hair --- brunette like the first time he’s seen him. His eyes --- brown hazel eyes as if he’s looking at the galaxy again.

 

Woojin shakenly traces his face. This time, he’s met with solid face. He can feel Jihoon --- he can touch Jihoon again.

 

“Pop goes the weasel, you’re the coolest, Woojinie. Pop goes the weasel, I love you.” The tears are running down from his eyes. _Beautiful beautiful eyes._ “Pop goes the weasel, you’re gorgeous as ever, Woojinie. Pop goes the weasel, I will always love you. I've no time to plead. I've no time wheedle. Kiss me then I'm gone. Pop goes the weasel.”

 

Woojin can’t help but to lean in again. He’s missed Jihoon. He misses Jihoon. He will always be missing Jihoon.

 

“Woojin, thanks for finding our happy memories again.” Jihoon sobs on his chest.

 

“When you were suffering, I wasn’t there for you, Jihoon.” He says, holding Jihoon as tightly as possible. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked. I should’ve found out why. I’m so sorry.”

 

Jihoon looks up to Woojin and shakes his head. “I’m more sorry that I left you like that to suffer.”

 

“I should have not been angry.”

 

“Woojin--- you have suffered enough for me. I’m really sorry.”

 

“No. Don’t think like that.” He says, shaking his head. “I was so happy to be with you --- to have spent time with you. Thank you for making me remember all those times I was happy with you.”

 

“Woojin,” Jihoon calls out, trapping Woojin’s face with his cold hands. “you gave me so much love and happiness. I will always treasure them with me. I’ll take them with me wherever I go.”

 

“As I am, Jihoon. I’ll keep them with me. Forever.”

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath and unwinds Woojin from him. There’s a strained smile on his face. Woojin feels like this is so unfair. So unfair. “But I think I have to go now. Always be well and happy Woojinie.”

 

Woojin watches Jihoon taking a step backwards. As much as he wants to reach him over, he knows he can’t.

 

“Bye. I love you, my Woojinie.”

 

“I love you, my Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon waves at Woojin. Woojin waves back.

 

And then, Jihoon is gone.

 

Jihoon is gone.

 

Jihoon is gone.

 

But at least now, Woojin knows why he’s left. At least now, Woojin is not lost himself. At least know, he understands.

 

And he still loves. There’s no more pain and bitterness inside his heart.

 

_I’ll always have you with me, Jihoon._

 

 

 

 

 

☆

 

 

 

Epilogue:

 

 

Ever since then, Woojin gets used to seeing ghosts around him. He sees a son holding his Mother. A girlfriend reaching out to his boyfriend. A Father taking care of his family even if he’s gone.

 

He’s gotten used to it.

 

Except for this annoying man who is of a little bit younger than him, he guesses, as he’s going to everywhere he goes.

 

“Come on, I just want you to relay a message from me to my Kuan Lin hyung!” The younger whines at him. He’s Yoo Seonho, an annoying brat who keeps wanting to meet his Kuan Lin hyung through Woojin.

 

But he pretends not to see him. For the peace of his mind. One annoying ghost (aka Jihoon) is enough. Another one, he doesn’t know if he can handle it again.

 

“Jihoonie hyung says you can help me.” Seonho even pouts at him.

 

Woojin screams in frustration. “Park Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon, who is in the roof of someone’s house, gives him a peace sign.

 

_Seriously, Park Jihoon?_

 

“I love you, my Woojinie.” Jihoon says in his highest tone, sending him kissy faces instead.

 

Woojin clenches his fists again. He’s have to deal with an annoying ghost every day of his existence. And now, (he looks at Seonho who is giving him kissy faces, as well) he needs to deal with two annoying ghosts in his life?

 

_What kind of luck did I have?_

 

He sighs. But for Jihoon, he is going to do it for him. For Jihoon. Always for Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks nish, my love, for beta-ing this shit  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated hahah
> 
> @whoojined on twitter so scream for me uwu


End file.
